tfcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fenylal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Javelin head.JPG page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ... Hey, My Skype username is VisElEchNon as well if you wanna use that for coordination. VisElEchNon (talk) 19:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Themes Went with the Aliencrate theme and added the background image. I just did a quick screen shot and some minor editing, but we can change it to something better if you feel like taking a few more shots. :) VisElEchNon (talk) 22:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Page edit hello, thk for the message :) i tryed to fix this page, but my fix wasn't really good, so i tryed to update from old to new, if you look here: http://tfcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Knapping the hoe is still "old version", I tryed to fix it with "new version"... wasn't really easy cause image were moving all text, so i made a tabel and i fixed everything. Pls tell me what you think, if you think is not good, as admin you can rollback the page. thk for your time, attichicco Attichicco (talk) 20:05, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Nice work Hi Attichicco! On the contrary, thank you for your contribution!! Good job with those pictures, and if you feel up to it, this wiki sure could use a lot more! It might seem like a small thing which Vis and I should have done a long time ago, but all these things take time, and we can't devote as much time as we'd like to this wiki, so we're really grateful for all the help we can get. I hope we can continue to work together to make this wiki great :) Cheers! Fenylal (talk) 23:05, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Posted this on the forum but you may have missed it: So, I got NEI working and it is a thing of beauty. I really like Attichicco's suggestion of using NEI for the recipes but, again, what about those who can't get it working (or refuse to use it, period, for whatever reason)? Do we want to basically be responsible for the graphics on the site but have others work on the text content? VisElEchNon (talk) 07:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copyright Infringement This is a link to the official wiki's copyright information page: http://wiki.terrafirmacraft.com/TerraFirmaCraft:Copyrights Please note that it clearly states that any information (including images) that are taken from the official wiki must have proper attribution if you wish to copy them and use them on this website. For example, http://tfcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:FileForge_GUI.png was taken directly from our website, and has not been given any attribution, and is therefore violating our copyright. If I continue to find images from our website, or articles that contain text that was just directly copied from our website, a DMCA notice will be issued. In all honesty, we would much rather prefer that this wiki was shut down entirely, and that you all went through the process of just becoming editors on the official wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me at Kittychanley@gmail.com - Kittychanley (Official TFC Forum/Wiki Admin) 15:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC)